User talk:Sonic The Hedgehog
Welcome! Congratulations on starting New Super Mario Bros Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Promoting your wiki The best way to attract readers and editors is to keep building pages -- the longer and more interesting your pages are, and the more links they have to each other, the better your wiki will rank in search engines and the more likely that people interested in your topic will be able to find you. Once you have 200 pages you can qualify for a Wikia Spotlight, to advertise your wiki on similar Wikia sites -- see Wikia:Community Central:Spotlights for details. For other ideas on promoting your project, see http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Advice -- good luck! — Catherine (talk) 20:26, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok i try! Something like that?-Uil Team I will try to make more pages like this. I will now make Balloon Boo page (if you want). ~~Uil Team(talk) . 18:05, March 10, 2010 (UTC) You comment my avie, right? ~~Uil Team(talk) . 14:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Stars are from New Super Mario Bros.. ~~Uil Team(talk) . 14:27, March 24, 2010 (UTC) WOW! AWESOME!!! Thanks!!! ~~Uil Team(talk) . 14:31, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Oh, and in this wiki, you put only real artworks for characters, or there can also be some custom artworks? ~~Uil Team(talk) . 14:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) OK. ~~Uil Team(talk) . 14:39, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok. If you make it, i will make Luigi's gallery. ~~Uil Team(talk) . 14:44, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I will now make Luigi. ~~Uil Team(talk) . 15:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll add some more. ~~Uil Team(talk) . 15:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Yep, im still here. ~~Uil Team(talk) . 05:22, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Help *I need help making a cool Signature. I tried Wikia Help. Help? User:Rokhopper799 *Thanks, can we try Wednesday? -Rokhopper799 Talk! User! 01:00, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, yes, I do. I'm editing articles right now. -- 19:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) k I will edit, but stop copying things from the cpw. you copied our entire policy, write your own. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:33, June 11, 2010 (UTC) still rearanging a few words is still plagiarism. You need to make up your very own from nothing. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:06, June 11, 2010 (UTC) No This is called plagiarism, which is against the law. You have to create your own without permission from the authors of the original context. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk''']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:59, June 11, 2010 (UTC) No problem! Sure, when I get the time, hopefully later today! Sorry I've been inactive for two days, I had serious leg injury and it hurt too much to come on yesterday. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 22:18, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it's ok. ~~Uil Team(talk) . 04:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Done! Here you go! It wasn't easy, but I finished. Since you did not request a certain color, they are all default (gray). Feel free to request for changes or new templates! I think that's all of 'em! I also made Template:Userbox and Template:Clear to make everything organized. I made New Super Mario Bros Wiki:Rollbacks to go along with the rollback template. Although, I suggest making a Bureaucrat page too. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 00:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Oops Okay! I know, I tried to fix the glitch but its not working. I'm going to remove the verify option from the template. Is that okay? See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 11:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) One thing to say: I'm back Like the section says, i'm back to editing here. ~~Uil Team(talk) . 12:25, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm an administrator of Italian Wiki it.newsupermariobros.wikia.com . We'd like to make a partnership between our wikis. Do you agree? Yoshi&Toad99 (talk) 17:00, February 3, 2013 (UTC)